


Moments in Celebration

by denytheworld



Series: erebor + kiliel [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, I just wanted them to hold hands okay, Tauriel is a bit oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denytheworld/pseuds/denytheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins wants a party.</p><p>He invites the elves. </p><p>OR: I just want Kili and Tauriel to hold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Celebration

Things weren't ideal in Erebor.

While the restoration efforts were going smoothly and the flocks of dwarves returning from all over Middle Earth had filled Erebor with life once more, things were far from over. For one, Thorin and Dain hadn't hesitated to rekindle their childhood enmity toward one another after the last orc head had been decapitated and promptly stuck on a pike. The shouting matches between both injured dwarf lords were quickly gaining repute, the harsh words echoing through the halls of Erebor clearer than any battle cry.

Rumours tell that Nori had paid Ori a pretty penny to record the entirety of all encounters for posterity, of course. Dori suspects that his brother merely wanted to humiliate both lords in the histories of their people.

There were still _things_ to hammer out - reassigning housing lots, clearing the forges, prospecting the mines, setting up a police force, and finances amongst many other things. Thorin was run ragged throughout the day, arguing with this nobleman and that guildmaster. He barely had the time to think - let alone rest.  

Thankfully, the treaty between the men of Dale and Erebor was fine. This is most likely due to Bilbo's interference rather than anything either side had done. Practical Bilbo Baggins looked after the treaty with such ferocity, one advisor had been brought to tears for speaking against him. King Bard treated Bilbo's word as law and even _Thranduil_ heeded the tiny hobbit's suggestion. So when Bilbo brought up the idea of a post-victory celebration, things fell quickly into place.

Even the elves attended.

And amongst them, _Tauriel._

\- - -                                                     

He was smiling at her.

Tauriel didn't know how she knew, for she didn't dare look and confirm for herself. It was odd for someone of her station to be seated beside the dwarven princes but she had taken the arrangement in stride. During the week long celebrations, she was often in the company of the younger prince, Prince Kili and through association, became well-acquainted with the Crown Prince as well. Perhaps, in a gesture of friendship, she was seated between the princes? It surely was diplomatic of Master Baggins.

With so many eyes on them, she didn't want to do anything to call unnecessary attention to herself and cause shame to her people. She was already too nervous to eat. This wasn't where she belonged and she didn't mean deep under a mountain. She was a Captain of the Guard. She was best with her men, leading a charge, fighting those infernal spiders and shouting orders in well-worn armour. She had thought Kili would be the same - but he seemed content to sit in this crowded hall and smile at her.

She could feel it.

She could literally feel the unadulterated joy he felt and if she had any less control over herself, the Captain would have flushed red from the tips of her ears to her very toes.

Never before had anyone been so _pleased_ to sit beside her.

Not even Legolas, who was her dearest friend and brother-in-arms.

And she didn't know _why._ Was it, perhaps, gratefulness for her saving his life? It had been a simple thing, if not a more impulsive act on her part. She couldn't let him die - not the friendly dwarf who spoke of such beautiful sights and his dear mother who worries for him. She had enjoyed their talks then and she was glad to have his friendship now - but if only he'd stop this!  

A brief survey around the halls tells her that she wasn't the only one that had noticed. The younger Prince's delight with her had not been subtle. The new King Under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield looked like he'd taken a bite of a lemon. Her own liege looked so _disappointed_. Briefly, she meets Legolas's gaze and he was smirking at her.

If it was anywhere else, she would have pulled a knife on him - Legolas or Kili, she wasn't sure.

He was still smiling.

What was she to do but ask? "Is there something on my face, Prince Kili?"

"No." He laughs, looking away for the barest of moments, leaning into her side as if she'd said something hilarious. No one had laughed around her like _that_ before. Was she really the cause of this joy? Or did the young dwarf prince capable of finding joy in anything?

"Kili," Someone to her right hissed, the Crown Prince Fili. The blond dwarf was amicable but often grew exasperated with his younger brother. "You look like a fool. Do try to eat something sometime this evening."

"Ah, but Tauriel's going to blush if I watch a little longer."

The scoundrel _knew_. And despite all good sense, she gives him the dirtiest look she could muster. And there, in front of a gathering of men, dwarves and elves, Prince Kili laughs even louder, drawing more attention to them. But she doesn't register any of the curious, prying eyes.

For underneath the table, Kili had taken hold of her hand, interlacing his fingers between hers and squeezed lightly. _Ah_. "How lovely you are."

And she did blush.

\- - -

He finds her after the feast on the only _true_ balcony found in Erebor, sitting at the very ledge, enjoying a quiet moment under the stars. Behind them, he could hear the vague echoes of merrymaking - of dwarves, men and elves alike. It was Bilbo's intention that their victory be celebrated and all to be welcome in Erebor. Kili remembered that Thorin had grumbled, Dain had made noises and the elves (apparently) had no intention of stepping _foot_ under the mountain.

But Bilbo, often as not, had his way.

She was a vision and he suspected it was the sight of her that took his breath away, not the innumerable flights of stairs he had to take to find her. She was pale again, much to his disappointment. He hadn't known elves could blush at all until tonight and wanted to see it again.

Red hair, neat braids, sharp smile - and those _arrows_. Just the thought of her had his knees weak. Fili could mock all he wanted, but Kili doubted that there would be any dwarrowdam that could match his Tauriel.

N-not that she was _his_!

How brazen was he, to think like that. Even if he made such claims in the relative safety of his own mind, Kili knew these thoughts weren't his to have. Tauriel was a creature of the forests and _he_ was -

"Hello, O Reckless One." In his distraction, Tauriel had spotted him. She was teasing him, he suspects. It was hard to tell when elves were so _not_. They were tall and fair and so very calm.

The only glimpse of emotion he'd ever seen on an elf was from Tauriel, when she was talking about her forests and outings, close to home as they were, sounding very much like any excited dwarfling. Back in his jail cell, he had wanted to reach out and pat her on the head, like he did with his cousin Gimli. But while Gimli had been adorable, Tauriel had been lovely. Idly, he wondered what she would say to being compared to a dwarf _child._

"Captain Tauriel." He didn't know what else to say. He'd had a speech, with pretty words and wit to charm her but her smile washed his mind clean. Throughout the week, they'd explored Erebor together and had built up an easy rapport. But this was different - she was leaving and he had yet to do _anything_.

"Good evening," Tauriel greeted again, much more formally and all at once, Kili suspected he'd made a mistake somewhere between standing there watching her and being noticed. "Join me?" She extended a hand to him.

"Thought you'd never ask." He firmly ignored the nervous twisting in his gut as he took her hand in his and smiled, determined to endear himself to this elf.

Neither of them bothered to let go.  


End file.
